


Chimera Juliet

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, mentioned Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo realizes why it's a terrible idea to make a pack out of horny teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> 19\. pining + Hayden/Tracy for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

All and all, Theo’s grand evil plan was going pretty well. The Beast had been unleashed, he had gotten his pack, and now he had Deucalion. Sure, there had been a few slip ups. They had failed to get Lydia, and his eyes hadn’t changed yet. But those things could be remedied. If he had to go back, there wasn’t anything he would change about how he executed his plan.

Except for one thing. If he could go back and remake his pack, he would make sure not to fill it with horny teenagers. He’d get more mature adults or asexuals or something. Because all the romance going on was getting really old.

First off there was Hayden and Liam, and that had been bad enough. And then Corey had fallen for Liam’s friend, and things got even more annoying. But he could still deal with it. It’s not like they usually flirted in front of him or anything. The one person he couldn’t deal with was Tracy.

Tracy had probably been his most promising recruit. She was powerful and ruthless. He usually chose her to go on missions with him. She was the perfect beta.

Until she developed a giant crush on Hayden and decided she was never going to shut up about it when she was alone with Theo. Then he realized how much of a mistake a pack full of high schoolers was.

“What if I killed her boyfriend?” Tracy asked, to no one in particular, lounging in their layer with Theo one day. No one else was around but Deucalion, who’s opinion Tracy didn’t really care about.

“I think I could take him.” Tracy continued.

“I’m trying to get Scott’s pack to work with us.” Theo responded, even though he didn’t really want to indulge her. “Killing one of them would not help. And even if you could take Liam, you definitely couldn’t take Scott.”

“I’m not sure if killing her boyfriend would make her like you.” Deucalion commented. “It would probably have quite the opposite effect.”

“Shut up.” Theo growled at him.

Tracy sighed. “He’s right.” She crossed her arms. “What if I killed him, but no one knew it was me that killed him? Then we wouldn’t start war with Scott’s pack, and Hayden wouldn’t hate me.”

“You’re banned from killing Liam.” Theo said. The last thing he needed was a teenage crush ruining everything he’d worked for. They couldn’t handle all out war with Scott’s pack..

“You’re not the boss of me.” Tracy replied, flexing her claws to emphasize her point.

Theo brought out his own claws and let out a howl worthy of an alpha. “Wanna bet?”

“Touche.” Tracy commented, acting as if she was untouched by his display. But Theo had seen her shrink back a little when he had howled. “Who can I kill to make her like me then?”

“Have young people never heard of flowers and chocolates?” Deucalion cut in again.

Theo turned back to him. “Shut up if you don’t want to be shot up with more kanima venom.”

“My apologies. Only trying to help.”

Deucalion still had that smug expression on his face, but Theo chose to ignore it. He didn’t feel like dealing with the old alpha right now.

“Why does she even like him?” Tracy complained. “I’m so much more attractive than Liam.”

“Maybe she’s straight.” Theo offered.

“Why would anyone be straight? Have you seen a teenage boy? Hideous.”

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Should I be insulted?”

Tracy glanced over at him. “I guess you’re okay. But Liam is so tiny. And he’s not even a part of our pack. Can you make a rule against inter-pack dating?”

“Hayden’s barely in our pack to begin with.” Theo responded. “And she listens to me even less than you do.”

Tracy frowned. “Well how am I supposed to get her to break up with him then? Ooh! Do we know someone I could pay to seduce Liam?”

“Are you asking me if I know a prostitute?” Theo really couldn’t believe she was still going on about this. Sure, Hayden was useful, but she wasn’t all that great.

“It’s not a terrible idea.” Tracy defended.

“Can we talk about something else please?” Theo said. He was so done dealing with teenage girl emotions that he was about ready to rip his own heart out.

“Fine.” Tracy sat down. “What do you want to talk about?”

“How about silence?” Theo suggested. He was getting a headache.

“Fine.” Tracy repeated, and finally shut up.

They sat in silence for a few blissful minutes. But then Deucalion, who was apparently making it his personal mission to make Theo miserable, spoke up.

“Do you want to know how to really woo a girl?”

Tracy perked up. “From a blind old man? What do you know?”

“Nothing. He knows nothing.” Theo said. He was ready to strangle them both.

“I’ve been forced to spend a lot of time alone with Hayden.” Deucalion said. “I may know a few things about her relationship.”

Tracy walked over to him. "Talk.”

“How about your ask me nicely?”

“How about I paralyze you if you don’t tell me?”

“Go ahead.”

Theo got up and walked out of the room. He couldn’t handle any more of this. Hopefully they wouldn’t kill each other while he was gone.

Theo slammed his fist into the wall. Next time, no horny teenagers.


End file.
